Rise of the Dragon eyes
by clank2662
Summary: Hiccup's son and daugther go into the past to prevent events from happening that will eventually lead to their father's death. Will they secceed or will the evil that claimed their father's life claim their lifes as well? Hiccstrid! OCxOC! OCxHeather!I own nothing but his children and the storyline. I don't own cover image
1. Prologue

**So I'm bored and I'm disappointed with my story Dragon's eye I want to make something from it that's totally cooler than it and I got this idea from a Naruto story where the main characters go back in time to change the future. So I introduce to you all,**

 **The Rise of Dragon Eyes.**

 **Prologue**

This is 15 years after HTTYD2 and hiccup has a 15 year old son named Kai Stoic Haddock and a 12 year old daughter named Ashley Ingrid Haddock.

The people of Berk had been fighting a war against the Berserkers, Outcasts, Draco and Drago Bludvist's army and, Draconis; a man that only Hiccup had seen and refused to tell anyone about other than that Draconis was someone not to be trifled with.

Draconis lead all the armies in a last ditch effort to win the war, with an all out assault on Berk. The people of Berk were not alone; they had the Meatheads, Metal heads and the Bog Burglars with them. The final battle was bloody but near the end, Hiccup and Kai defeated Dagur and his son Dracus and watched as they fled; and that is where our story begins,

Hiccup looked down at his village, the fires burning his villagers' home. He looked to his right and his son, Kai Stoic Haddock, who nodded to him. He looked to his left and saw his wife, Astrid Hofferson Haddock; the woman of his dreams, standing next to him and gave him a reassuring smile, and next to her was his daughter, Ashley Ingrid Haddock, who looked at her father and gave him a big smile. He looked at his village and looked behind him to see his families' dragons; Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury; Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder; Dark Thunder, Kai's (rare) black Skrill; and last but not least Bones, Ashley's BoneKnapper. He turned to the village and activated his powers and his eyes turned into that of his dragon's and charged into the village as it started to rain.

 **(Short Time Skip)**

Hiccup stopped as he saw Draconis smack away one of his villagers. Hiccup's blood boiled with anger and charged Draconis and pulled out his two swords, Stinger and Death. He swung the swords at Draconis, who blocked them with his steel spear/bull hook _(similar to the one Drago uses in HTTYD 2)_ and knocks Hiccup's attack away. Hiccup jumps up to slam his swords into Draconis but, Draconis spins around and gets behind Hiccup and when Hiccup misses he thrust his spear/bull hook thru Hiccup.

"GAHHHHH!" screams Hiccup as the spear/bull hook pierced his chest.

"DAD! DADDY!" screamed Kai and Ashley as they watched in horror as their father was slain.

Toothless charged Draconis but stopped short as Draconis looked at him, Toothless cocked his head to the side in confusion before Draconis knocked him away.

"Toothless" cried Ashley as she ran to her father's dragon.

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid as she ran at Draconis with her Deadly Nadder eyes full of rage. Her left arm became covered in spikes and she thrusted it towards Draconis and shouted, "Spine Shot!" and some of the spikes shot off her arm and at Draconis, who spun his spearhook _(I'm just going to call it that from now on)_ and blocked the spikes. Astrid charged and swung her axe at Draconis, who quickly dodged it and hit her in the back with the hook on his spearhook. Astrid cried out in pain.

"MOM!" shouted Kai as his Skrill eyes disappeared and were replaced by two different eyes.

His right eye was a Night Fury's but, his left was a Deadly Nadder's. Kai roared into the sky and his black Skrill, Dark Thunder flew down and landed next to him. Kai's left arm became covered in spikes and a ball of purple plasma appeared in his right hand. Draconis looked at Kai with fear.

"With the powers of my parents" he said before giving Draconis a death glare, "I will KILL YOU!"

Kai charged Draconis and slammed the ball of purple plasma into Draconis' chest. Draconis flew back and slammed into a burning house and fell to the ground with his chest bleeding heavily.

Kai walked over to him and looked at Draconis in horror and shock as his hood fell.

"W-w-why do you have my f-f-father's face?" Kai asked in fear.

Draconis looked at Kai with amusement, "Because, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" he said weakly.

"But, that's not possible, you're not my father" said Kai.

"You're right, I'm not. Because I'm not from this time! I'm from another timeline where the villagers of Berk kill my dragon in front of me" said Draconis.

"That's why Toothless stopped" Kai said to himself.

"So I want to Dragon Island and took over the queen and controlled all the dragons and killed every last Viking on Berk! Then I realized that killing the people of Berk once was not enough. So I found a spell that transported me to this timeline and I built an army to reduce Berk to rubble!" said Draconis before he got up and charged Kai.

Kai looked at him in anger, Kai's right hand became covered in lightning and he charged Draconis.

"Lightning Blade!" shouted Kai as he thrusted his lightning covered hand thru Draconis.

Draconis gasped in pain before Kai threw him away and walked over to his mother and helped her over to his father.

"Hiccup" his mother said as she hugged the dead body of his father before she started sobbing tears of sadness. Kai looked around and saw the enemy had fled and the villagers surrounded their fallen chief.

Kai looked to the sky and saw the dragons landing around them. Toothless slowly made his way over to his rider and pushed his head against his rider's hand only for it to fall. Toothless looked to the sky and roared. Kai did the same, the rest of the dragons and villagers followed soon afterwards roaring into the sky.

Kai fell to his knees in the mud as the rain poured down on the village.

"The gods are crying with us today as the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. As they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend" said Gobber.

"A hero" said Astrid, pulling her fallen husband closer for one last kiss. Tears fell from her and Kai could stand it no longer.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he shouted before sprouting wings and flying towards his home.

"Kai!" started Gobber only to stop when Astrid put her hand on his to stop.

"No, leave him, he has lost much today for a boy his age" Astrid said before she stood up and looked to Toothless, who looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and shot a stream of Plasma into the sky. The other dragons did the same shooting streams of fire into the sky following the Alpha's example.

Kai stood in front of his house, tears streaming down his face and hitting the ground.

He looked to the sky and shouted, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM?!"

"Big brother?" said a scared voice.

Kai turned to the voice, it was his sister Ashley. Kai opened his arms and got on one knee for a hug and Ashley ran and crashed into him, crying.

"Why did daddy have to die?" she asked crying into Kai's chest.

"I don't know Ashley, I don't know" he said.

"I wish daddy would come back" said Ashley.

"I would give anything to change the past so Dad was still here" said Kai before he looked to the sky.

Then a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Kai and Ashley, Kai got in front of Ashley to protect her but, standing where the lightning hit the ground was two people in armor.

Kai pulled out his sword and glared at the armored people and said, "Who are you?"

"I am Thor and this is my brother Loki" said one of the men with a war hammer in his hand.

"I don't believe you, why would Thor; prince of thunder, and his brother Loki; god of mischief visit me the son of the now dead Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Kai said in anger.

"I told you he wouldn't believe us" said the man with a horned helmet.

"Loki, he has just lost his father and has just come from a war. Of course he wouldn't believe us" said Thor.

"I will prove to him that we are who we say we are" said Loki as he pointed his spear at a flower and it turned into a yak.

Kai looked at the yak in shock and it then turned back into a flower. Ashley looked at the men from behind Kai and said, "Kai, I think they're who they say they are"

"We are here to offer you a chance to safe your father" said Thor.

"What's the catch?" asked Kai.

"You can't return to this time" said Loki.

"So, you're going to transport me?" asked Kai.

"No, we're transporting you, your sister, and your dragons back 20 years, to when your father was your age to stop history from changing, and preventing this future from happening" said Thor.

Kai looked at Ashley and said, "Do we do it?"

"We want to save daddy and we said we'd give anything to save daddy, now's the chance; so I say let's take it" said Ashley.

Kai nodded and turned to Thor, "We'll do it"

"When we send you back this future will be destroyed. Are you ok with this?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I want to make sure Mom will always be happy" said Kai.

"Very well then, make the future better for everyone!" said Thor before pointing his hammer at Kai, Ingrid, and their dragon and blasted them with lightning and sent them into the past.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision brother?" Loki asked.

"We will soon find out" Thor said as the world around them turned into nothing.

Kai opened his eyes and saw that he, his sister and, their dragons were on one of the beaches around Berk and saw a young man who resembled their father walking down the beach towards them.

Kai smiled and got up and ran towards him.

 **So this was an interesting start to a story and its going to hopefully be pretty good. So read and review and all the stuff you all like to do.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is quite exciting and I was really disappointed in the name of my original OC Riptide so I'm changing his name From Riptide Bonemont to Ragnar Bonecrusher! Hope you all like it Enjoy!**

 _Just to let everyone know Kai's outfit is similar to the outfit Hiccup wears in RTTE and as Brown hair but blue eyes. Ashley is wearing a green version of Astrid's outfit in HTTYD but without the spikes and she has blonde hair and brown eyes. Just saying this so no one is confused._

 **Chapter 1: Coming to the Past**

I ran up to the young man who looked like my dad and asked him, "Are you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?"

"Yeah that's me" said the young man.

I smiled and hugged him, "Dad, it's good to see you?"

"Dad?" said the young man before pushing me away.

"I think you got the wrong person" said Hiccup.

Kai smacked himself in the face.

"That's right I'm in the past so me and Ashley haven't been born yet" Kai said quietly.

Hiccup looked at Kai and looked behind him and saw Ashley near the Skrill and BoneKnapper.

Hiccup looked at Kai in fear and started backing away.

"What- oh yeah I forgot Berk isn't used to dragons yet" Kai said.

"Quickly get that girl and let's get out of here" Hiccup said quietly.

"And leave behind Bones and Dark Thunder? No way" said Kai.

"You have names for the dragons?" Hiccup said.

"Well of course we ride them" Kai said gesturing to the saddles on the dragon's back.

"You're insane" said Hiccup before turning and running towards the village.

"Thunder!" Kai shouted. His Skrill woke up and jumped in front of Hiccup blocking him from returning to the village.

"Can't let you go telling the village that our dragon's are here" said Kai.

"So what you're going to kill me?" said Hiccup.

"You're my father so no" said Kai.

"For the last time I'm not your father" said Hiccup.

Kai reached into his satchel and pulled out a journal, "This is yours, you gave it to me when I turned ten" He tossed the journal to Hiccup, who caught it and opened it.

"How did you get this?" asked Hiccup.

"I got it from you" Kai said.

"But how? I don't know you, and I'm not married" said Hiccup.

"Well that's because I'm born 5 years from now. A year after you married Mom" said Kai.

"Who's your mother?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm revealing too much right now and it could mess up the future, so I'm not going to tell you that" said Kai before walking over to his sister. Dark Thunder pushed Hiccup towards Kai.

"I'm moving, I'm moving, ok?" Hiccup said to the dragon as he walked towards Kai.

Kai shook his sister's shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up and yawned.

She turned and saw Hiccup, who nervously smiled at her, "Is that him?" she asked.

"Yes" said Kai. Hiccup looked confused but, a look of surprise was smacked across his face as Ashley tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Daddy, I missed you" she said with tears of joy falling down her face.

"Ok… Need…. Air…" said Hiccup.

"Ashley, your squeezing the life out of him" said Kai.

"Oops… sorry daddy" said Ashley as she let go of her father.

"Gods, what am I dead or something in the future?" Hiccup said rubbing his arms trying to get feeling back in them. Kai and Ashley look at each other and look at the ground. Hiccup looks at them and says, "Crap, I do die don't I"

"Yes but, it's at your own hands" said Kai. Hiccup looked at him like he was insane.

"I kill myself?" asked Hiccup.

"In a way yes but, it's you from a different timeline that's evil" said Kai.

"So why not go back and just stop him then?" asked Hiccup.

"Because gods are weird like that" said Ashley. Hiccup looked at her.

"Thor and Loki sent us back this far to prevent other things from happening. What I have no idea" said Kai.

Hiccup started to fall back but, Dark Thunder caught him and the Skrill seemed to smile at him.

"Thanks" Hiccup said to the dragon, "This is a lot to take in, oh gods how am I going to explain this to dad?!"

"What?" Ashley asked.

"If you guys go around calling me dad, it's going to look weird" said Hiccup.

"So we'll call you Hiccup then" said Kai.

"That's what mommy always calls you anyways" said Ashley.

"Ok but, where are your dragon's going to go?" Hiccup asked.

"They'll wait on the sea stacks until we call them" said Kai.

"Call them?"

"Dragon calls" said Kai and roared into the sky like a Skrill and looked at his father, who looked at him with a look of being impressed.

"I'm impressed" said Hiccup.

Kai shrugged and walked over to the dragons, "Stay on or near the sea stacks until we call for you ok?"

The dragons nodded and took off towards the sea stacks.

"So, shall we go to the village now?" asked Kai

"Sure" said Hiccup before leading the kids to Berk.

"So where will we stay then Kai?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know… maybe the chief would know" said Kai.

"You mean my dad?" asked Hiccup.

"I guess I mean we never met him so we don't know what he's like or if he's how you described him" said Ashley.

"How did I describe him?"

"Huge, big red beard, loud booming voice, strong, ignorant, and he didn't like to listen to you very often. Also he had a bad attitude towards people" said Kai.

"That sounds just about right" said Hiccup as they walked into the village, "Well regardless of what my dad says, you two can use my bed. I'll take the one in the forge"

"No you can't do that we're the guests so we should take the forge" said Ashley.

"No, you're right. It wouldn't be right of me to leave you there alone. I'll pull out the extra bed and we can stay in my room together" said Hiccup.

"Sounds good to me" said Kai as he put his hands behind his head and walked next to Hiccup.

 **Meanwhile**

Snotlout, The Twins, Astrid, and Fishlegs watched as Hiccup walked into the village talking to two new kids.

"That girl is cute. I'm going to steal her from Useless. You guys want to come?" said Snotlout before walking over to Hiccup and pushing him over.

"Hey!" shouted Kai before he started helping Hiccup up.

Ashley started to go towards Hiccup but Snotlout got in the way and she fell over.

"Oh sorry babe, here let me help you up" said Snotlout.

Kai helped Hiccup up and looked at his sister and shook his head.

Ashley smacked Snotlout's hand away and got up and brushed herself off.

"Watch were you going dummy" Ashley said to Snotlout's face and walked over to Hiccup.

The twins looked at Snotlout and said, "OOOOOOHHHHH, you just got rejected"

Snotlout's face twisted in anger and he pushed past Ashley and she fell to the ground. He was about to punch Hiccup when Kai punched Snotlout in the stomach.

"Don't touch my sister ever again" Kai whispered into Snotlout's ear before he kneed him in the face.

Snotlout fell back and was clutching his nose, which was bleeding and ran off towards Gothi's.

Astrid looked at the boy and walked up to him, "You want to hangout with us?"

"Sure, can my sister and Hiccup come?"

"Your sister yeah but, Hiccup can't" said Astrid.

"Then, the answer is no" Kai said with a scowl on his face before he turned back to Hiccup and his sister and they walked to Hiccup's house.

Astrid stood there flabbergasted, no one ever rejected her offer to hang out except Hiccup and that's because Snotlout was there. She scowled at the boy as he walked away with Hiccup.

"Why does they want to hang out with Hiccup so much?" she asked.

"Don't know, it's weird though" said Fishlegs.

Astrid walked away and Fish and the Twins followed her.

"Why did you tell Astrid no?" Hiccup asked Kai.

"Because, it's a lot more fun when we hang out with you" said Kai, who chuckled at something.

"What?" asked Hiccup?

"Is it what I think it is?" Ashley asked.

"Yep"

Ashley chuckled as well.

"What's so funny?" asked Hiccup.

"Well one day you stayed home because you weren't feeling too well and me and Ashley played doctor with you and Mom came home to see you wrapped up in bandages. She freaked out and started yell at you until we removed the bandages over your mouth for you to say, "Not hurt, kids wrapped me up" and mom fell to the floor laughing, eventually she helped us unwrap you but not before saying, "Is it Snoggletog already?" and unwrapped you and kissed you like she did on every single Snoggletog" explained Kai.

"Wow, your mother must be one hell of a woman is she married me" said Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup there you are" said someone.

They turned and saw a young man run up to them he looked really similar to Hiccup but wore a blue tunic and a black vest.

Kai leaned over to his sister and said, "Its uncle Ragnar"

"Hey Ragnar what's up?" asked Hiccup.

"Have you signed up for dragon training yet?" Ragnar asked before he saw Kai and Ashley standing behind Hiccup, "Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Kai and Ashley; they're going to be staying with me for a while.

"Cool, the more friends the better Hiccup" said Ragnar, "Well I got to go help Gobber, see later Hiccup" before running off to the forge.

"So you work at the forge with Ragnar?" said Kai.

"Yeah, he's my best friend he's always been there for me" said Hiccup before he had a weird flashback.

 _Hiccup was standing on top of a sea stack and there was this black dragon with a saddle and a prosthetic tailfin._

" _Come on bud, we can't leave Ragnar behind, he'll be killed" said Hiccup._

 _The dragon growled and looked away, "Come on bud, just this once, he's my best friend"_

 _The dragon sighed and walked over to Hiccup, who jumped on to the saddle and they took off. They smashed into the Killing arena and rescued Ragnar and Hiccup looked at Astrid and shouted,_ _"Fine if you don't want us then we'll leave but, one day in the future you will search for me and need my help but I will not help because you cast us out"_

"What was that?" Hiccup said as the flashback ended.

"What?" asked Kai?

"That flashback, I had a dragon and I saved Ragnar" said Hiccup.

"Oh gods, you're seeing events that took place in our timeline" said Ashley.

"But how?" asked Hiccup.

"Not sure but, it must either involve the fact that your near us or that you're feeling strong emotions; or both" said Kai.

"Anyways come on we're almost at my house"

As they reached the house Kai and Ashley looked in disappointment.

"What?"

"Our house is a lot bigger than this" said Kai.

"Well it's built for three people" said Hiccup.

"Ok whatever, dad" Kai said as they got inside.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and led them upstairs to his room.

"Sorry that the desk is all a mess" said Hiccup.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it" said Kai.

"It's normally his stuff though" said Ashley.

"So, want to get something to eat?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure, to the Mead Hall" said Ashley.

They walked to the Mead Hall to see it full of people. Hiccup sighed, "Guess we'll get the scrapes"

Kai and Ashley chuckled, "What is it?"

Kai pulled out a small green ball from his satchel, "This is a stink bomb, it works like this" said Kai before throwing it into the Mead Hall and it exploded.

"What in the name of Thor!" shouted someone?

"Come on, grab a plate and load it up" said Ashley as she handed Hiccup a plate and began filling it with goodies and dashed out of the Mead Hall and back to Hiccup's room.

Hiccup couldn't stop laughing as he shut the door, "Did you see the look on Spitelout's face it was hilarious"

"I know" said Kai as he started chowing down on some fried fish. Ashley quickly started eating her chicken and Hiccup was eating his chunk of ham.

Once they ate everything, they sat down and started to relax until the sun went down, and people started shouting.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"Dragon raid!" said Hiccup.

 **So what do you think? Pretty cool right? So read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I'm pretty bored so I'm getting better I guess. I don't know because NO ONE IS REVIEWING!**

 **So review and I'll probably get better**

 **Chapter 2: Dragon Raid!**

"Dragon Raid?" said Kai.

"Yes stay here, I got to get to the forge" said Hiccup before running out the door.

"You take the east I'll take the west?" Kai said to his sister.

She looked at him with her BoneKnapper eyes and said, "Yes"

Kai and Ashley bolted out the door and activated their Dragon eyes and started fighting dragons.

Ashley looked at a Monstrous Nightmare that charged at her. She simple stepped aside and grabbed the beast's tail and threw it away.

Kai had just thrown a Gronckle when he heard his father screaming. He looked and saw a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare chasing his father. Kai ran towards his father and saw the Nadder was preparing to shot it's spines at Hiccup. Kai grabbed a sword and jumped. He soared thru the air and impaled the Deadly Nadder in the head with the sword. Kai watched the Monstrous Nightmare chase after his father. He removed the sword from the Nadder's skull and raced after the Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup hid behind a pole as the Nightmare shot a jet of flame at the pole trying to kill Hiccup, when a big burly man jumped down and punched the beast in the face. It charged him only to have a sword cut thru its neck.

The big burly man looked at Kai with amazement. Then, the pole fell over and the man looked at hiccup and the saucer on top the pole fell down and released a bunch of Deadly Nadders who took off with some sheep.

"Sorry about that, dad" said Hiccup.

Kai looked at the big man in shock. Ashley ran over to her brother and hugged his arm. Hiccup saw them and ran over to them scowling, "I told you to stay inside!" he said quietly.

"And miss all the fun? Not a chance" said Kai.

"Boy, what is your name" said the burly man.

"My name is Kai"

"Well Kai, we'll be having a feast in your honor tonight" boomed the burly man.

"Quick question, who are you?" asked Kai.

"I am Stoick the Vast" said the burly man before talking to a man with a peg leg and a hammer for an arm.

"Come on now Hiccup" said the peg leg man to Hiccup.

Kai followed Hiccup but Stoick called out to him, "Where are you going?"

"With my friend, have a feast in my name but, there is no joy without friends" said Kai as he followed Hiccup. Stoick just shrugged and lead everyone to the Mead Hall.

"I shot it down" Hiccup whispered to Kai.

"What?"

"A Night Fury"

"Really?"

"Yeah, want to help me find it?"

"Sure"

"Sounds fun"

"So who's this guy?" asked Kai.

"Oh, this is Gobber, he's the master forger here on Berk" explained Hiccup.

"Oh, ok" said Kai.

"Now Hiccup don't do anything too Hiccup like" said Gobber.

"So you're almost saying he needs to disappear" said Ashley.

"Ah no" said Gobber, "He just needs to stop being all this"

"You just gestured to all of me" said Hiccup.

"Exactly"

"I think we can use more Hiccup" said Kai.

"But, that's for another day lets go Hiccup" said Ashley.

"And where are you two going?" asked Gobber.

"We're staying with Hiccup"

Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"They're siblings and I'm using the extra bed"

"Oh, ok see you later Hiccup" said Gobber before leaving after the door was closed and the Trio busted out the backdoor.

They searched and searched until they found it, the Night Fury.

Kai and Ashley stood a few feet away as Hiccup pulled out his dagger and prepared to kill the beast.

Kai and Ashley waited to hear the killing blow but never heard it, they turned and saw Hiccup cutting thru the ropes on the bola holding the beast when it busted the remaining ropes and pinned Hiccup to a rock. And Kai had a flashback of him watching his father die by Draconis all over again.

The dragon roared at him and then ran away. Kai and Ashley ran over to Hiccup and helped him up. He passed out and took him to his room. That night Stoick and Hiccup talked but, Kai and Ashley didn't pay attention to it and went to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up to Hiccup trying to get them up so they would come with him to Dragon training. They followed and ended up at the old killing arena. As they walked into the arena, Snotlout and Tuffnut started complaining about Hiccup and calling him Useless until they saw Kai and Ashley. Snotlout raced over towards Ashley only to be punched in the stomach by Kai, who said, "I told you no hitting on MY SISTER!"

The teens stood in a line as Gobber named off the dragons. Kai looked at his sister and whispered, "You distract and me and dad shield bash it into the pen?"

"Yep, sounds good, powers?"

"No, keep a low profile"

"Done"

They turned back and saw Gobber pull the lever releasing the Gronckle. Kai whispered into Hiccup's ear and said, "Follow my lead"

Hiccup followed Kai as he quickly picked up a shield.

"Well Hiccup and Kai are already a few steps ahead of all you" said Gobber. Hiccup glanced to the edge of the ring and saw Ragnar watching them.

Hiccup followed right behind Kai as they ran around the ring and the Gronckle took five shoots. And then knocked Ashley over and was about to fire its final blast at her when Kai with Hiccup next to him used the nearby wall as a spring board and shield bashed the Gronckle back into its pen and Ashley pushed the lever down closing the pen. Gobber looked at them dumbstruck and then Kai and Hiccup dropped their shields and ran over and hugged Ashley and said, "We did it!"

They three laughed and noticed Astrid was fuming and walking over to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said.

"Um... let's see I just saved my sisters life. You were doing nothing so shut up and quit complaining" said Kai.

Astrid threw a punch at Kai, who caught it and glared at her. "Don't even think about it"

Astrid snatched her fist away from Kai before Kai, Hiccup and, Ashley walked out of the arena.

After they walked away from the arena, Kai turned to Hiccup, "So you want to find that Night Fury?"

"Not really" said Hiccup.

"Come on we could probably learn some things about it" said Kai, "I mean no one but us has ever even seen one"

"Ok fine" said Hiccup, "But this time you guys stay at home"

"Why?"

"Cause you already got some followers" said Hiccup as he pointed his thumb back and Kai turned to see the gang minus Astrid walking over to Kai.

Kai turned back to look at his father but, his father was already gone.

"Where did he go?" said Kai.

"Hey Kai wait up" shouted Tuffnut.

This is going to be a long day Kai said to himself.

Hiccup had returned to the place where the Night Fury had been and was picking up the one of the weights from the bola.

"Why didn't you kill me" Hiccup said to himself.

"What are you doing Hiccup" someone said.

Hiccup jumped and turned to the voice to see it was Ragnar. He sighed in relief, "It's only you Ragnar"

"Yeah what are you doing?"

"Looking for the Night Fury"

"The one you supposedly shot down"

"Yeah" said Hiccup before he noticed a small trail of black dots and followed them to a cove and a large black object flew by him and Ragnar.

"What is that?" Ragnar said.

"That is a Night Fury" said Hiccup before pulling out his journal and a piece of charcoal and drew a quick sketch of the dragon and realized that the dragon was missing a tailfin.

Ragnar backed away, "Where do you think you're going?" asked Hiccup.

"To tell Gobber of course"

"No this stays between us ok" said Hiccup.

"No Gobber has to know-"

"That you set his undies on fire?" said Hiccup.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"Ok fine but why?"

"Because I want to study it"

"What?"

"Yeah, I think we can learn from this dragon by studying it"

"Ok fine but if you get killed it's your fault"

"Ok then deal?"

"Deal" said Ragnar as he shook Hiccup's hand and they walked away from the dragon.

 **That night**

"So how did it go?" asked Hiccup as an exhausted Kai and Ashley walked in.

"Not a word" said Kai before he passed out onto the floor. Hiccup pulled out a bed roll and put it on the ground and laid Kai on it.

They all went to sleep but, Hiccups' mind was elsewhere and was thinking about the Night Fury.

"Fine if you don't want us then we'll leave but, one day in the future you will search for me and need my help but I will not help because you cast us out" shouted Hiccup.

 **So how do you all like it pretty good huh?**

 **So read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is going to get interesting in this chapter….things are starting to heat up…. Literally!**

 **Chapter 3: Astrid's Bashing (hey that rhymes!)**

So Kai and Ashley had dropped out of dragon train because quote on quote, 'They were too strong' or something like that.

So the next training session started and Kai and Ashley watched as the teens ran around in a maze with a deadly Nadder. The twins got kicked out first, then Fishlegs, finally Snotlout. The Nadder started chasing Astrid and was knocking down the maze walls. Astrid jumped and embedded her axe into Hiccup's shield. The Nadder came charging at them. Kai was readying himself to jump and take down the Nadder when he heard a pop and saw Astrid slam the shield and her axe into the Nadder. The Nadder walked away and back into its pen.

"Is this some sort of a joke it you?" said Astrid as Hiccup lay on the ground biting his lip, preventing himself from crying out in pain.

"Our parents war is about to be ours. Figure out which side your on" said Astrid.

"How about you figure that out first!" said Ashley.

"Excuse me?" said Astrid.

"You heard me, if you were a real Viking, you wouldn't just stand there and shout at someone who just had their shoulder dislocated!" shouted Ashley.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup as Kai forced his shoulder back in and Hiccup only grunted as it was pushed back in.

"So what if I do? Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter? WHY DOES IT FUCKING MATTER!?" shouted Ashley as she walked up and got in Astrid's face.

"BECAUSE IF YOU WANT TO BE A BITCH OF A SHEILDMADIEN THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD WITH WHAT YOUR DOING! CAUSE THEN NO ONE WILL STAND WITH YOU IF EVERYONE AROUND YOU IS HURT OR IS KILLED BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE A BLOODY FUCKING GLORY HOG!" shouted Ashley.

"I AM NOT A GLORY HOG!" shouted Astrid.

"OH, WELL EXCUSE ME THEN, BECAUSE A BITCH LIKE YOU WHO GETS MAD EVERYTIME SO MEONE IS BETTER THAN YOU AT SOMETHING, SURE DOES SAY A LOT. I BET YOUR PARENTS ARE PROUD TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE A BLOODY FUCKING BITCH!" shouted Ashley.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Astrid before tackling Ashley to the ground and started to punch her.

"GET OFF MY SISTER NOW!" roared Kai. Astrid jumped back.

"Now, Ms. Bitch, I'm going to warn you only once, if you touch my sister. I will beat the crap out of you" said Kai.

"Got to get thru me first" said Snotlout, before blowing a kiss towards Ashley.

"Then let's get that over with" said Kai before he tackled Snotlout to the ground and started punching him in the face. Tuffnut and Ruffnut charged Kai but, Kai jumped up and kicked them to the side and punched Snotlout in the face and broke his nose.

Kai glared at Astrid, who glared at him before she threw her axe at him and missed.

"Bad idea bitch" said Kai.

Ashley tackled Astrid to the ground and started punching her in the face.

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT FUCKING FIGHTING!" roared Hiccup.

Ashley got off of Astrid and walked over to Hiccup, who looked at her in disappointment, then smacked her in the face.

Ashley looked at Hiccup with wide eyes.

"Hiccup!" said Kai.

Hiccup spun around and smacked him in the face.

"I told you to stop fighting with them!" said Hiccup before walking over to Astrid and tried to help her up.

"Sorry about them" he said.

"Keep those two bastards away from me" said Astrid as she got up and glared at Hiccup.

SMACK!

Astrid put her hand on her cheek were Hiccup, the same Hiccup that everyone hated, had just smacked her.

"Now listen closely because I'm only saying this once, **DON'T YOU EVER TALK BAD ABOUT MY FRIENDS OR TOUCH THEM EVER AGAIN! GOT THAT ASTRID!"** said Hiccup.

She nodded rapidly.

"Good" said Hiccup before he walked out of the arena with a scowl on his face.

"You know if you keep your face like that for too long it'll-"started Snotlout before he stopped when a small knife was embedded into the wall next to his head.

" **AND YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** shouted Hiccup before he stormed off.

Everyone's eyes followed hiccup as he left the arena.

"That was scary" said Fishlegs.

"Shut up Fishface" said Snotlout.

 **How about that? A little bit intense don't you think? I got a poll for one of my other stories about how Eret should be so go and vote!**


	5. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
